The New Girl In Town
by BlairWaldorfxo
Summary: Rise & Shine Upper East Siders there's a new girl in town and B and S are sure to make her feel welcome, however what's our newcomers secret? All will be revealed xoxo Gossip Girl.
1. Chapter 1

**GOSSIP GIRL - THE NEW GIRL IN TOWN**

_Disclaimer - I am not in anyway affiliated with Gossip Girl or any of the characters on the show. This is my own fic based on the tv show/book's characters. Gossip Girl belongs to The CW and Cecily von Ziegesar. I own nothing except my own storylines in this fic and the characters I have made up myself, including Maddison Redgrave and her family. Also, as I live in the UK I don't know much about New York apart from what I read/hear, so street names may be wrong. :_

**Chapter One**

_"Good morning Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here and do I spot a newcomer? Rise and shine my fellow rich kids, and check out the moving van parked up on 25th avenue, looks like we got a newbie on our hands - this should be fun. You know you love me xoxo -- Gossip Girl."_

"Mom, God, this is what? The third town we've stayed in since, what the past month?"

"Don't over exaggerate, Maddi, and this isn't a town it's a city"

Maddison Redgrave, a beautiful 17 year old girl with mysterious chocolate coloured eyes and dark brunette hair carried boxes to her new frontdoor whilst protesting to her mother about the current move. She wasn't happy. She'd spent most of 2007 switching schools all around the state, she'd actually kinda liked the last one, but her mother didn't agree and so here they were - New York City, also known as the Upper East Side.

"I think you're gonna love it sweetheart. It's beautiful, and there's so much to do! We can hang out in Central Park, and go see Broadway - it'll be amazing, just you see", Samantha Erikson tried to convince her eldest child. Truth was, she didn't even know for sure whether she was going to like their latest location much, either. "Honey, grab Kameron and Stefanie while I put some of the boxes inside, would you?".

Maddison sighed. She opened the door of the yellow taxi that had driven them to their new home, and picked up the older girl first. She placed 5 year old Kameron on the pavement and told her to stay there until she'd gotten Stefanie out of the car. Having, let both the children out of the car, and whilst carrying Stefanie and holding Kameron's hand, Maddison could finally take a proper look around her new street. She squinted her eyes - not quite believing what she thought she was seeing. Across the road, she was sure she could see a girl holding her cell phone to the polished victorian style windows as if taking a picture of the three of them. Maddison shook her head, _my minds playing games with me again._

Across the road, Holly Peters laughed to herself, by pressing the send button with the exclusive picture of the newcomers - she'd just got one step closer to becoming Gossip Girl's new BFF - nicely played Holly.

--

Walking to Constance High School with her best friend Serena Van Der Woodsen, Blair Waldorf, checked this morning's news brought to her and all of her other ridcuously wealthy friends by Gossip Girl.

"S, there's a new girl", Blair said excited.

"Ooh let me see", Blair did as she was told and handed her diamonte cell phone to Serena. Serena read the page carefully; "_Update on the Upper East's newest family. Holly P. sends us these exclusive snaps taken outside the newcomers very own new home. The family seems at the moment to consist of three daughters - one as you can see around our age, and a mother. No husband in sight just yet. Interesting. If you have any more news on this new family don't forget to send me all of the deets - names would be even better. You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl." _**Click**** to download exclusive picture of the family. **Serena pressed the button and smiled.

"Aww she looks kinda nice, very pretty.", she commented.

"Well yeah, I suppose, in an obvious kinda way", Blair replied, bitchily. Serena rolled her eyes, this was just Blair Waldorf's way of being nice - seriously.

"She even kinda looks a bit like you Blair", Serena wound her best friend up. It was so easy to get Blair annoyed, you just have to tell her that someone else is like her. Easy.

Blair gasped, "S!"

"What?! You just said it yourself that she's pretty!", Serena laughed.

"Yeah, but she's not me!" Blair protested.

"Of course she's not", Serena agreed, "There's only room in this town for one Blair Waldorf".

Blair smiled, "Yep, and the spot has officially been occupied by moi". Both the girls giggled in unison and linked arms walking down the corridors of the school.

"What's first?" Serena asked. Serena had always been like this, never remembering anything that went on during school. She was trying to improve grade-wise, but she figured her mind wasn't made to remember school timetables. Blair, on the other hand, was the complete opposite - she knew off-by-heart what subjects they had what periods and etc.

"History".

--

Serena stared out the window. The only good thing about this class was that Mrs Donald had allocated her seat by the window. She found herself, every lesson just staring endlessly outside, contemplating her life; her friends, her family - everything. She twiddled her soft blonde hair in her fingers and watched a late student hurry through the entrance.

"Miss Van Der Woodsen. Because, you seem so interested in this class, why don't you tell me a little bit about King Henry VIII?"

Oh great, caught. This happened once in a while, Mrs Donald saw you weren't paying attention and because she knew you weren't paying attention called on you to answer her question.

"Umm, he had a lot of wives..?" Serena bit her lip after she answered, she knew that was correct, but then again she'd learnt that when she was about seven - not seventeen.

"He had a lot of wives. Well, yes, Miss Van Der Woodsen he did have 'a lot of wives", as the teacher said this phrase she used her fingers for inserted commas, "However, if you wrote that down in a paper for your SATs you wouldn't even manage an F grade. So please in the future could you pay more attention? I know your social life may seem more important to you now, but when your 28 and broke because you don't have a job - don't come answering to me. Now Blair, would you kindly read that short paragraph on page 78 for the class, and Serena, pay attention you could learn a lot from Miss Waldorf, here.."

"Yes, Mrs Donald", Serena smiled. Though, inside she just wanted to scream and storm out of the classroom.

"Mrs Donald, sorry to interrupt", Julia, the school secretary was standing at the classroom door. She was medium height, slightly plump and had short red hair.

"Make it quick Julia, we have a lot of learning that needs getting to here", Mrs Donald was always this way, rude. She was one of those teachers that thought nothing was more important than the subject they taught.

Julia whispered something to Mrs Donald and then led in a tall, slim brunette girl. The classroom erupted with gasps - they all knew who this was, the new girl. Julia smiled then walked out.

"Okay, girls I'd like you to welcome our new student. What's your name, love?"

"Um Maddison.. Redgrave", the girl replied quietly.

"Okay, I'd like you to all welcome Maddison, make her feel at home. Miss Waldorf, you and Miss Van Der Woodsen are in charge of showing Miss Redgrave around, at least then you could do something useful."

--

After class Blair hurried out of her seat. She walked to the door as quickly as possible, so quick she was almost running.

"Blair! Wait up!" Serena called her. Serena panted and caught up with Blair. "Hey, where are you going? We're supposed to wait for Maddison", Serena tried to jog her friends memory.

"Ooh right, of course! I forgot, oops silly me!" Blair laughed. Serena just looked at her.

"Blair!"

"What? I honestly forgot", Serena gave her the look. "Okay, maybe I sorta on purpose slipped out of class quickly"

"Blair! Why?"

"Because, I just, I don't know, I don't like newcomers", Blair moaned.

"What? B, c'mon you love to introduce people into our crowd. Like, Jenny Humphrey for example.. oh, right, sorry.." Serena trailed oh, _damn _she's forgotten how the thing with Jenny had ended. At the beginning of the school year just before the Kiss On The Lips party Blair had kindly taking one of the school's social rejects Jenny Humphrey under her wing and showed her how an Upper East Sider should really live, however Jenny had betrayed all that by turning all of Blair's friends against her and then stole her long term boyfriend Nate Archibald.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me, S"

"I'm sorry", Serena screeched, "Seriously, I am so sorry, my mouth is zipped and I will not talk about that situation ever again. But, come on. This new girl she looks nice, and besides you have nothing to lose!"

"Thanks", Blair replied sarcastically

"I didn't mean it like that, B. Look Isabel and Kati are fine with you. I _love _you! It's all good. Besides, you don't need Nate he's obviously an idiot for not realising how amazing you are! He doesn't deserve you, B. Now, c'mon let's go meet the new girl"

Blair smiled. She loved her best friend, she always had a way of making what could seem like an extremely horrible situation look good. "Okay, fine", Blair giggled rolling her eyes and raising her eyebrows.

"That's the spirit!" Serena said tightning her fists and punching the air in front of her in a jolly way, "Plus, if we don't show her around Mrs Donald will totally hunt me down and kick my ass".

--

**Chapter Two Preview - **_S and B meet the new girl M, and are surprised by how nice she is, however this good girl does have a secret. What could it be? Until next time, You Know You Love Me xoxo Gossip Girl._


	2. Early Lunch

**GOSSIP GIRL - THE NEW GIRL IN TOWN**

**Chapter Two - Early Lunch**

"Hey! Maddison, right? I'm Blair Waldorf, welcome to Constance School for girls", Blair led out a hand, waiting for Maddison to give hers back with a shake.

"Oh, hi, thank you", Maddison smiled and returned Blair's handshake. She spoke politely but not too posh. She was even prettier in person than the picture that was posted on Gossip Girl, Blair was beginning to envy her already, and they hadn't even spoken more than one sentence yet.

"And I'm Serena Van Der Woodsen", Serena waved with her cheesiest smiled plastered across her face. Maddison gave a cute little wave back, aww Serena liked this girl already.

"Yeah, I sorta knew that", Maddison replied awkwardly.

"Oh", Serena said, giving a nervous laugh, "You're an avid Gossip Girl reader then?"

"Huh? No, I just saw you on the front of the Brooklyn Daily on my way here, apparently you partied with Paris Hilton last night, and are staying with Madonna and her family in the summer", Maddison explained. Blair and Serena exchanged glances and then burst out laughing.

"I'm really not, don't worry you'll get used to it. It'll be you on the cover of the magazines in a couple of weeks", Serena said still trying to itch away the giggles. Maddison decided to ignore Serena's last comment, no way was she going to end up on the covers of magazines looking smashed as hell, she'd put her "bad girl" image behind her, but more on that later.

"So..", Blair began, "What do you have now?"

"Oh right", Maddison fiddled through her bag and presented a pink card to the to best friends in front of her, "French with Madame Greenwood"

"French, huh?" Serena said, "How about we skip that and take an early lunch, afterall we deserve it before our midterms"

"Oh, I'm not sure", Maddison replied. She felt awkward for dismissing the blonde girl's idea, afterall she had been kind enough to be nice to her. However, Maddison had always been a good student, never skipped a class before, and she didn't really like the thought of beginning that.

"C'mon, it's only French. And trust me with Madame Greenwood you won't learn much anyway. Besides, Blair here is a straight-A'd French student, and would be more than happen to tutor you if you fall behind", Serena smiled.

"I would?" Blair looked confused, she really didn't remember agreeing to that. Serena nudged her, "Of course I would", she smiled.

"Okay then", Maddison gave them a sidewayed smile, she still wasn't sure whether she was completely cool with skipping classes on her first day.

"Okay, well you girls have fun, mwah", Blair gave Serena an air kiss on her cheek.

"Wait, B! Where're you going?"

"Um, to class, duh!" Blair replied.

"No! B, c'mon you're coming with us", Serena urged, pulling her best friends' arm.

"Um, nuh-uh. Blair Waldorf has _never_ skipped a class in her life, nor does she intend to", Blair told her in a matter-of-factly kind of way.

"C'mon, it's only French. Besides you are so ahead, even Madame Greenwood is having a hard time catching up with you. Please, it'll be way more fun with you", Serena pleaded.

Blair rolled her eyes, "Well that's definetly true. Okay, what the hell", she giggled and linked an arm with Serena's, "Link in M, you're one of us now", she winked. Maddison smiled back, she honestly didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

--

"So, do tell us about yourself, where're you from?" Blair asked curiously whilst sipping her skinny latte. The three girls sat in a small booth in the overcrowded mid-morning Starbucks.

"Um, originally Texas, but we've been moving all over America my whole life. It's just the way my family is, something happens and my Mom can't deal with the aftermath so we leave. My last home was in California, I really liked it there. But, my Mom didn't, so now we're here", Maddison shrugged as Blair and Serena gave her sympathetic looks, she was used to it by now, it was just the way her life was. Some people lived in the same house their whole life, she lived in a different one each year.

"That sounds pretty tough", Serena commented.

Maddison took a sip of her blended coffee Frappuccino with extra cream, she noticed that both Blair and Serena had just plain Lattes with no cream or sugar or anything. Eugh, she thought to herself, coffee was gross (unless it was a Frappuccino), and no way was she going to start drinking it, whether it would make her popular or not.

"So what's this whole deal with you being a celebrity, Serena? Like, I saw you on that magazine?" Maddison questioned.

Blair glared at her, "Please, Serena's not the only 'celebrity'", she said using air quotes, "Practically anyone who lives in this city is celebrity, all you need is for Gossip Girl to write about you and it's a done deal", Blair informed the, obviously clueless newbie. _God she has SO much to learn, _Blair thought.

"What's Gossip Girl?" Maddison looked confused, she then jumped after Blair let out a gignormous screeching of laughter.

"Hahahaahaaha. Ohhhhhh, I'm sorry. Hah, but seriously you're joking right?" Blair said biting her lip to control her laughter, when Maddison shook her head Blair continued, "Not only is Gossip Girl the hottest blogger in New York City, but probably the world", Blair announced. Serena shrugged and nodded, she had to agree. Serena probably wasn't Gossip Girl's biggest fan - she'd written alot of crap about S in the past, but she couldn't help it she was officially addicted to reading Gossip Girl's blog whenever she had the time.

"So are you guys friends with her?"

Blair let out another shrill of laughter, Serena nudged her "Ow! Sorry, look M, you're new, right? So I guess I can forgive you, and I apologise for laughing but you're so clueless! It's not your fault though of course.."

"Okay, B shut up, I'll explain", Serena said taking over, "Basically, Gossip Girl is an anonymous blogger who writes about the girls from our school and the guys that go to the school next door. You can email gossip about our fellow peers to her and then she posts all our secrets on her website."

"Couldn't have said it better myself", Blair agreed smiling.

"So, is there anything on there about me?" Maddison asked the girls nervously, though inside she wasn't sure if she even wanted to know the answer.

"Um, well actually..", just as Blair got out her diamonte blackberry a text message alert flashed across her screen, just as she opened the message she reliased it was to alert her that Gossip Girl had just updated her blog. "I guess we'll find out now", all three girls looked at Blair's screen and read the latest post;

_"Hey, hey, hey, how's your final Art work going for the course? Or that History essay that you've been working on all week? Well take a break now cus I have some hot news that you just __have __to hear. While you've been hitting the books in that hot classroom under the willow tree, our two favourite IT girls, Serena Van Der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf have been enjoying their trademark skinny latte in 34th's Starbucks with none other than the new girl, Maddison Redgrave. Uh-oh, I smell detention and it's gonna be served rough. Don't worry S and B, you'll sail through you always do, oh and M, welcome to the Upper East Side, enjoy your stay. You Know You Love Me xoxo Gossip Girl."_

"Great! I knew this was a bad idea, thanks alot S, now I'm gonna get truenting fan put on my college transcript for Yale! Urghhhhh", Blair gulped the rest of her coffee down, she had a feeling she'd need another one, or possible a stronger drink.

"B, chill. Who says the teachers even read Gossip Girl?"

"You know they do, c'mon S, every teacher looked at me funny after Gossip Girl posted about that skinny dipping incident back in 10th grade", Blair started to chew her newly manicured nows. _Crap_, she thought after she bit some of the pinky nail off, _now I'll have to book an appointment to re-do them this evening._

"Well, whatever it's not important, I'm sure you're Mom could pay the school off or something?" Serena suggested. Blair thought about it, I guess it was try, but still, it sucked getting caught out.

"My Mom is gonna kill me", Maddison announced. "There's no way she'll be able to afford to pay a teacher off, greattttt so I'm gonna get kicked out after two hours being at student at the school".

"You're poor?!" Blair gasped, and Serena shot her a glance, that kind a mother would give whilst telling off her three year-old, "I mean, not that there's anything wrong with that, but you moved into the Rain's old house, and they were pretty loaded", Blair explained, looking confused.

"The house basically cost us everything. It's beautiful, but god what am I gonna do? This looks so so bad, I hate this Gossip Girl! Urrrrrrrh!" Maddison shrieked. Serena placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, everything'll be fine, we'll cover for you. Promise", She said giving a positive smile to the distressed new girl. "Totally", Blair agreed.

"Thanks you guys, so I mean, Constance is an all girls school, how do you, you know meet guys?" Maddison asked calming herself down, it was a question she had always wondered ever since her mother announced to her that was the school she would be attending.

"Parties", B and S said at the same time, smiling. Just then, a tall guy with golden brown hair stepped into the Starbucks, he immediatly recognised Serena and Blair and went over to say hi.

"Hey guys!" Nate Archibald said, "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I was about to ask you the same question", Serena answered him, winking. Blair just gave him an effortless wave and then looked up at the ceiling. She really didn't need this right now. It was only a few months ago that Nate had left Blair for Jenny Humphrey, a 15 year-old freshman who Blair had kindly befriended when Jenny had no one, she still wasn't over it, and she wasn't sure she ever would be.

"Hi, I'm Nate Archibald", Nate offered his hand to Maddison, she returned the shake. Suddenly she felt bewildered by this guy, he was definetly hot, maybe New York wouldn't be so bad afterall. "Hi, I'm Maddison Redgrave".

"It's nice to meet you. Anyway I gotta run, I promised Jenny I wouldn't be too long getting our coffees. But I'll see you guys at the Cancer Research party on Saturday night?"

"Totally", Serena said, there was nothing Serena Van Der Woodsen loved more than a party.

"Blair?" Nate asked.

"Sure", Blair said, giving him the fakest smile ever. _Just go away you jerk, do you have any idea how much you've hurt me? I'd rather you and Serena would've become a couple than you leaving me for like an 8 year old. _

Maddison watched Nate walk out of the coffee shop door holding two take-away cups. "So I guess he's out of the questioned, Jenny's his girlfriend, right?" Maddison hoped not, but deep down she knew a guy like Nate must be taken.

"Um, yeah", Serena replied awkwardly. Blair was started looking out of the window.

"She is so lucky! I'd kill to have a guy like him", Maddison thought, dreamily. Serena saw Blair beginning to get a little agitated, so made sure to change the subject quickly.

"Anyway, Maddison, on Saturday night Blair and I are hosting an exclusive Cancer Research party at the Deluxe club just down the road, it's invitation only but we'd love it if you could come, right Blair?" Serena said excitedly. Blair and Serena were the chairpeople of all of the local huge society parties and got to organise the events and choose who attended.

"Yeah..", Blair answered, not really at all bothered whether the new girl came or not. She was still thinking about Nate and how much she missed him.

"I'd love to come!" Maddison agreed, she was so happy to have found friends already, "What should I wear?"

"Well, whatever you feel--"

"Designer only I'm afraid", Blair shrugged butting in on Serena who was about to say wear anything comfortable.

"Since when?" Serena asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh didn't I mention? New rule, my mother told me this morning, but if you don't have anything I'm sure I can find you something in my second hand pile", Blair remarked, bitchily. Serena laughed to herself, this was a typical Blair Waldorf moment, the minute she felt even the tiniest bit threatended by someone she made herself feel better by acting like a bitch, this moment though with Maddison was only the minimum bitchiness Blair usually demonstrated, sometimes she could be alot ruder than that.

"I'll find something", Maddison lied. Truth was, she probably wouldn't find anything, but the two most popular girls at Constance Billard had just invited her to an exclusive party at the Deluxe and she had to be there, wearing designer stuff or not. "I can't wait!" She squeled.

"Awesome", Serena smiled.

_"My, my, my do I spot a new friendship three coming along, or two? Is that B there spotting an extreme shade of green with envy, not only has our new girl made an impression on me but also on N and S, the ex and the BFF, nice job there, M. So have you decided what your wearing to the Deluxe on Saturday night, I have, and I am sure to dress to kill, let me not what you're planning on wearing, Chanel, D&G, it's sure to be a night to remember. Keep sending in all of the juciest secrets happening in all of our fave IT girls and guys' lives, You Know You Love Me xoxo Gossip Girl."_

_--_

**Chapter Three Preview -** _It's the event we've all been waiting for; the Cancer Research Party at the one and only Exclusive Deluxe club, you can't miss it. S and D have a great time together, B gets envier by the minute as she spots J at the party with N, plus M gets seriously **drunk** and whose around to help her? None other than C, hmm that should be interesting. Until next time You Know You Love Me xoxo Gossip Girl._

Keep reviewing everyone! I love to know what you think :


	3. Bad Day For Blair

**Fanfiction - GOSSIP GIRL**

**Chapter Three - Bad Day For Blair**

_"There are several rules a young lady from the Upper East Side must obey the morning before a Society-involved party._

_Rule #1: They must be awake by 9:30am, and from that moment be prepared to be paid a visit by their stylist, nail technician & hairdresser_

_Rule #2 : They must shave, pluck, wax & smother themselves in beauty products_

_Rule #3 : They must not eat a thing 6 hours and no less before the event, being bloated is not a good look._

_Rule #4 : They must make sure that designer dress they've had on hold is picked up in time._

_and last but not lease, Rule #5 : They must have a date. However, there is an exception to this last rule, let's take Blair Waldorf, for instance, everybody knows B had her heartbroken by N and Little J, so Gossip Girl can forgive her for showing up with no one on her arm. But it's the newbies I pay attention to, 10 hours to go, M.. are you ready yet?"_

"Mom, please, you don't understand how important this is!" Maddison begged.

"Maddison, I will not go over this again." Samantha replied scrubbing away at the dishes that had been covered with filth from breakfast, half an hour before.

"You're being really unreasonable!" Maddison pleaded, stomping her feet.

"First of all, stop acting like a spoilt child, and second, we moved here, so you could escape from all the glitz and the glamour and to give you a normal life"

"What? That makes no sense! If you wanted to escape glitz and glamour why the hell would you move to New York City's upper east side?" Maddison declared, following her Mom around the kitchen.

"I'm not having this discussion with you. You know fully well why I chose to move here, you were a horrible person in California.."

"A horrible person, Mom? Or a carbon copy of you twenty years ago?" Maddison challenged her.

"You, shut your mouth and go to your room. There's no way you're leaving this house tonight", Samantha pointed a finger to her 17 year-old daughter, sternly.

"Try and stop me", Maddison angrily replied, and stormed out of the house.

Samantha put down the cutlery she was cleaning and removed her yellow washing up gloves. She buried her head into her hands and broke down in silent tears._ "Not again"_, she whispered.

* * *

"Maddison? What are you doing here? We're not supposed to meet 'til 5PM, has something happened?" Blair Waldorf greeted the brunette on her doorstop.

"Blair, look I hope I'm not intruding, but, I have a bit of a crisis", Maddison explained.

"Why don't you come in? I'm a great listener", Blair insisted raising her eyebrow. _Like me, there's nothing BWaldorf likes more than some juicy gossip, and it looks like she's getting it for free._

"Thank you so much"

"It's fine. I'll get Joya to take you're coat, she's our new maid, and I just _adore_ her", Blair announced, exaggerating, "Joya, would you kindly take my new aqquantinces coat?"

"Of course Ms. Blair", a middle-aged short woman agreed to her order. "Would you girls like some tea?"

"I'd love some, if that's not too much to ask?" Maddison replied, Blair shuddered at the new girls up-frontness, she was way too confident, way too soon.

"Of course, it's not. Two teas please, Joya", Blair smiled, sweetly.

"Yes, Ms. Blair", Joya nodded, and went off to make the tea.

"You've got a lovely house, Blair", Maddison commented, taking in her surroundings. _How rich was this girl?_

"Thank you, and technically it's a pent house, but I'll let you off", Blair winked, "So what's the huge crisis that's so important it had to arrive, 40 minutes before my nail technition is due?" Blair raised her eyebrow, looking even more bitchy than usual, Maddison looked startled, and so Blair relaxed her expression into a smile.

"I'm really sorry, I should go..", Maddison announced standing up.

"Oh, no, no, no", Blair reassured her, taking her hand, and leading her to sit back down on the expensive leather sofa. "I didn' mean to sound as if I didn't care, you just could have come at a better time that's all", Blair said, taking Maddison's hand into her own. "Come on, you can trust me".

Maddison was confused by Blair's tone of voice and words. It wasn't as if this was a huge secret or anything.

"It's nothing major, I guess.."

"Oh", Blair rolled her eyes and let go of Maddison's grasp. She folded her arms, crossed her leg, and relaxed into the arm chair opposite Maddison. "Why are you here then?" She asked.

"My Mom. She's forbid me to come to the party tonight, I kinda said some stuff that she didn't like, all because she wouldn't give me the 100 I need for this dress I like in Bendils to wear tonight", Maddison explained.

Blair snorted at the 100 part, "Sorry I don't mean to sound rude, but you weren't seriously thinking of wearing a dress that cost just 100 to my party? Because, if you were you wouldn't even be able to make it into the door".

Maddison's face fell, "But it's designer", she pleaded.

"Yeah, from when? 1997? Look, Maddison, you're new here, I get it. But if you wanna fit in, you've got to be willing to try"

"I am trying, Blair. But I don't know what to do"

"Well, I'm guessing since your Mother wouldn't even give you 100 for a dress, she wouldn't give you the 5000 you'd need for the latest Stella McCartney?" Maddison shook her head in response. "Okay, well let's see what I've got upstairs." Blair took Maddison's hand and let her up the spiral staircase.

"Blair, you really don't have to do this, I don't mind staying at.."

Blair placed her finger to Maddison's lips, "Sshh, new girl, you talk too much. I'm doing you a favour, and I know that when I am need of help, that you'll be at my rescue, right?" Maddison nodded, _what kind of way could she repay her?_

They crossed the landing in silence, and finally arrived to Blair's bedroom. Maddison broke the silence as she looked in amazement at the habitat the other girl stayed in. "Wow, you're room's amazing", she complimented her.

"Please, it's average. I'm trading with my Mom soon, since she's hardly here, it only makes sense for me to have the bigger room", Blair pointed out. "Okay, let's see what we've got", Blair grabbed a pile of dresses and shirts from her wardrobe and dropped them on the wooden floor. "Take what you like, I'll be downstairs, Yvonne will be here any minute, just don't get the place dirty", Blair warned her, and strode out of the room, her heeled Jimmy Choos making a noise against the flooring.

"Okay", Maddison answered, after Blair had left. She searched through the pile and found so many pieces that she loved. However, one stood out in particular, a red halter neck with a big slit going up the leg. Revealing, but not too slutty. _Perfect_, Maddison thought to herself.

* * *

_"The party begins in less than five minutes, and it's already in full swing. Spotted: B in a cute Chanel LBD, nice choice B, you're sure to turn heads tonight. S, wearing a full length Dolce & Gabana with sequins, even better choice. No sign of M, yet. Tut, tut new girl, you haven't run away already, have you? Also spotted: Little J in a 2006 Stella McCartney, cute, but B wore it Christmas two years ago, sorry J, is this a sign N wants B back? And of course C, up to his usual tricks, talking to two red heads. Looks like this could be an interesting night."_

"Blair, you look amazing!" Serena squeed, hugging her best friend.

"I know I do", Blair laughed, "You look great too, S. So, where's loner boy, tonight?" Blair asked in a bored tone.

"Stop it! It's Dan! And he'll be here soon."

"Looks like his sister already is." Blair announced, "I need a drink", she walked off to the bar, trying to erase the image of Jenny kissing Nate from her mind.

"Martini, please", Blair ordered, giving the barman the Waldorf smile.

"Lay low Blair, it's only 7:30", Chuck Bass commented, sipping the vodka in front of him.

"Great, just what I need, Chuck Bass telling me what to do", she rolled her eyes, waiting for her drink to be prepared.

"You never used to mind before"

"Stay away from me", Blair ordered

"As I recall, you came over here."

"Why is the service so SLOW in this place", Blair said impatiently, she really didn't feel like facing Chuck tonight.

"Blair, I think we should talk about what happened between us", Chuck stated in a serious tone.

"There's _nothing_ to talk about Chuck", she told him, fiercely.

"Blair, I loved you. I do love you, I didn't mean for what happen to happen, but I did, I wish I could take it back, but I can't. Just please, listen", he pleaded with her, looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Chuck, I don't _need_ this right now. Because of you I'll never get Nate back, I've lost him to that toddler, because of you. Just leave me alone", she grabbed her drink and stormed off, to find Serena.

"BLAIR WAIT!" Chuck shouted after her.

* * *

"Oh my god is that Blair?" someone from the overcrowd of the party called.

"Wow", was one of the many responses

"No, Blair was here earlier in Chanel"

"Plus, she'd never where that dress again after the humiliation it caused her the first time", another comment was added in. Groups of rich kids from the party took out the cell phones and snapped the latest arrival, sending them straight to Gossip Girl.

"Look! It's Maddison!" everyone gasped as Isabel Coates recognised the newcomer.

_"Ouch, has Blair Waldorf seen what Maddison Redgrave has turned up in? Not only did poor Queen B wear that when Nate dumped her in front of everyone, but when he pleaded his love to Little J. This night looks set to be the best so far, keep sending me all of the gossip, even though I'm never that far away ;) You Know You Love Me xoxo Gossip Girl"._

Cell phones around the hall alerted with the update from Gossip Girl, yet all eyes were set on Maddison. She looked outstandingly beautiful in the deep red dress, better than Blair had originally done, although nobody was about to tell her that.

"Hi Serena, sorry I'm late, I couldn't get a cab", Maddison apologised, taking a drink one of the waiters had offered her.

"Maddison, can I talk to you?" Serena said, her voice deeping into a seriously tone.

"Sure", Maddison was pulled to one side, in a much quieter spot.

"Does Blair know you're wearing that dress?" she questioned her, looking around to make sure if Blair was there.

"Well, she knows I'm wearing one of her dresses, but not this particular one, but it's ok she gave me a pile and said I could take anyone I wanted to", Maddison explained.

"She probably didn't realise", Serena groaned, "Maddison, you have to change before Blair sees you", Serena begged.

"Why?"

"Hey everyone, S this party is amazing apart from Chuck Bass' presence, why is he always around? Is Maddi-" Blair stopped in her tracks as she looked the girl opposite her up and down. "I can't believe you're wearing that"

"Blair you said I could", Maddison added, confused.

"I said you could wear one of my dresses, of all them of them why that one? Did you want to deliberately hurt me? It's bad enough seeing Nate here tonight with _her_, but then you reminding me of the first time it happened? Just stay away from me", Blair walked off taking a glass of champagne with her.

"I didn't know", Maddison sighed, "Why do I always make mistakes?"

"It's not your fault, look my boyfriend's at the door so I better go meet him, just have fun, Blair _will_ get over it. Eventually.", Serena added, touching Maddison's shoulder encouragingly. Maddison half smiled, and decided the only way she was going to have fun tonight was by drinking her heart out, or liver should that be?

* * *

Nathaniel Archibald looked across to the other side of the bar to see his ex-girlfriend, Blair Waldorf, looking less than impressed to say the least. She looks amazing tonight, Nate thought. And for a second there, he felt a twang of nostalgia, remembering the relationship he and Blair had. Sure, they'd not always seen eye to eye, and Blair could be a little controlling, but they were still good together. He took a swig of his scotch and walked towards Blair.

"Hey", he smiled at her, absorbing her brown eyes in his own green ones. "You look really pretty", he commented.

Blair gave a half smile in return, "Thanks". The pair sat in an awkward silence, drinking their achoholic beverages.

"Great party, you and Serena did a nice job", Blair just nodded, what was Nate getting at?

"Look, Blair, I've been thinking..", he began.

Blair raised her hand, "Don't even think about apologising" , she said in disgust.

"I came to ask you back"

"Back? You came here with Jenny!" she exclaimed, appalled by his behaviour.

"To be honest, things between Jenny and I haven't exactly been working out. I mean, she's a nice girl and all, but I don't think we're meant for each other", he explained, hoping Blair would realise that it was her he wanted, not Jenny.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, is her 4PM curfew getting in the way?" Blair replied sarcastically.

"Blair, what do you want me to say? I love you, isn't that enough?"

"I don't know", Blair sighed. "I want to say yes. I want to run back into your arms, and for things to be as they used to, but I don't know if I could trust you again, Nate", she sighed, sipping her Martini.

"You want to talk about trust? You slept with Chuck, my best friend!" Nate challenged her.

But Blair already had an answer back for that one, "And you slept with Serena, my best friend, FIRST", she argued. "Look, I'm not in the mood for this tonight, okay? So just go back to your kindergartner over there, and stay the hell away from me!" Blair took her drink and bag and left the bar area. Two guys had told her they loved her in just one night. But who did she want to be with?

* * *

Maddison Redgrave had soon become the life and soul of the party, joining Holly Peters and Lucy Hicks in dancing on the tables. She'd lost count of the amount of drinks she'd had, which wasn't a good sign. Watching close by was Chuck Bass, he moved towards the three dancing girls and took Maddison's hand.

"I think you've had enough", he stated.

"And you are?" She giggled, barely able to stand properly.

"I'm Chuck Bass, and I think you ought to get home", he put her arm around his shoulder and carried her out to his limo. "Come on, you can come home with me".

"Ooh", she said raising her eyebrow.

"Not like that, I'm gonna drop you home safely, you can't trust random cab's these days".

After five minutes of silence in the cab, Maddison finally spoke, "I heard you like taking advantage of drunk girls".

"Yeah, well not anymore", he responded looking down to his feet. "Things change, people change".

"Why?" she asked confused.

"I fell in love", he said simply. "I fell in love with a girl I thought I'd never have, I thought she'd never want me, and when she did I couldn't believe it. But then, she let me down, so I hurt her".

"Blair?" Maddison asked, curiously.

Chuck just nodded in response. "She'll come to her senses", Maddison spoke still with a drunken twang in her voice.

"No, I'm not sure she will", Chuck laughed, "But what we had, it was good while it lasted".

Maddison straightened up, "So you've told me your secret. I guess it's only right if I tell you mine".

"Enlighten me", Chuck smiled.

"Okay.. I have a daughter", she revealed, raising her eyebrow at Chuck's shocked expression. "Didn't see that one coming, did ya?" she winked.

**Chapter Four Preview **- _M's secret gets let out, but would C really tell everyone? B decides who she wants, who do you think N or C? Little J and B come head to head, how will it end? You Know You Love Me xoxo Gossip Girl._

* * *

**AUTHOURS NOTE -I'm so sorry for the delay in getting this updated, but I've been busy. Sorry if there are a few spelling mistakes too, in this chapter I didn't have spell check working / Currently working on Chapter Four, so that should be up in the next few days! I'd also like your opinions on who you think Blair should choose? Nate or Chuck? Bare in mind how Nate dumped her, and how Chuck told GG about their relationship ; Keep reviewing, too xo**


	4. Secret's Out

**

* * *

**

Fanfiction - GOSSIP GIRL

**Chapter Four - Secret's Out**

"Wait, what do you mean you have a daughter? Is this the alcohol talking?" Chuck asked, completely confused.

"No it's not. Me, my Mom and my little sister all moved to California September 2006, my Mom was bored of Texas, and because of money issues and family problems she wanted to get away. I was really excited, we were right by the beach and everything was perfect. I loved my school, and I made some really great friends, and a boyfriend, too, his name was Luke. Anyway, Luke and I were getting really close, we were like the perfect couple, seriously. And then I found out I was pregnant, life just got horrible from there. I kept it a secret for about 4 months from my Mom, then she started noticing my weight gain, and worked it out. We stayed in Miami for a few months, til the baby was born. She was so tiny and beautiful, Luke tried contacting me, but my Mom told him to stay away. When Stefanie was three weeks old my Mom made the decision to put her name on her birth certificate under Mother."

"Can she do that?" Chuck asked.

Maddison shrugged, "She did. Mom told me she was doing me a favour, giving me the life I deserved without having a baby to ruin it. It took years of my Mom's savings that she'd made for me for college to pay for the house in 25th, she told me I could be whoever I wanted to be here in New York." tears began to leak from Maddison's eyes, "Sorry", she apologised to Chuck.

"It's okay", he sympathised. "Have you ever talked to the father since it happened?"

Maddison shook her head. "No, Mom would go crazy if I did."

"So you have to pretend that your daughter is your sister?" Maddison nodded in respond. "Yeah, I try to help out, like I change her diper and play with her, but Mom goes mad even if I do that, she says if I get too close, it'll only make things harder for me". "That's ridiculous!" Chuck exclaimed. Chuck sat in silence, astonished by what he was hearing. Maddison just laughed at his shocked expression, "Well, there you have it, the lowdown on the new girl, how long 'til you tell Gossip Girl?"

"I won't, I mean I wouldn't do that, I promise", Chuck told her, "I may have a history for telling Gossip Girl certain things, but I mean, this is pretty serious and I wouldn't betray you after you trusted me enough to tell you", he explained. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still the local bad guy", he winked, Maddison laughed at this, "But I wouldn't deliberately hurt you, I mean I hardly know you".

"It's okay, Chuck, you don't have to explain. Anyway this is me, so I guess I should be going", she grabbed her things and opened the door.

"Maddison", she turned to look at him, "Everything will be alright, between you and your Mom, I mean. She does care about you", he reassured her. She gave him a smile in return, "Thanks, and maybe. For God's sake though, do me a favour will you?" she asked, he raised his eyebrow, "Fight for Blair, if you love her as much as you say you do, then prove it, fight for her".

"I will", he agreed as he watched her take up to the steps that lead to the old Victorian house she had just recently started to think of as home. "I will".

* * *

_"O-M-G, have I got the most amazing news ever, I'm sure you're gagging to know. An annonymous source has just tipped me off, giving me exclusive deets about M, did you guys know the Upper East Side's newest IT girl has a daughter? Neither did I, and __**that's**__ a first. Thanks for the tip-off whoever you are, I salute you. You Know You Love Me xoxo Gossip Girl"._

Constance Billard school for girls was buzzing with excitement, everyone was checking their cell phones to see the latest blog update from Gossip Girl.

"Maddison, what's this all about?" Blair asked, completely taken back by what she'd just read.

Maddison groaned, she was still hungover from Saturday night, and wasn't sure if she could face Blair and her bitchiness today. "Look, I'm sorry I wore the dress, Blair, I didn't know", she apologised.

"What? I don't care about that. I'm talking about _this_", as she said it she showed her cell phone to Maddison. "Is it true?" Blair questioned.

"I can't believe he did that", she gasped, she grabbed Blair's cell, "I have to go", she ran off towards the direction of the boy's school next door.

"Hey!" Blair called after her, "What do you think you're doing?" ButMaddison didn't answer as she pushed past the boys of St Jude's, looking for a particular person. She finally saw him, walking with Nate Archibald, wearing a navy blue anorak and carrying his books.

"WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS?" She screeched at him, shoving Blair's phone in his face. Chuck held onto the diamonte object and stared at the screen, not quite believing what he was reading.

"Woah." was all he managed.

"Woah? _Woah? _That's all you can say? Woah? I trusted you, God knows why, but I trusted you! You swore you wouldn't tell. But you're Chuck Bass, I guess that's what you do".

"Maddison, I didn't, I don't even have my cell. It was at Nate's house, I left it there, right?" Chuck explained, "It was", Nate agreed.

"Whatever, you know the stupid thing is, I actually thought you were one of the good guys, but I guess I got that wrong", she walked off with her head down, blocking everyone's stares at her along the way.

"Dude, what was all that about?" Nate asked in confusion.

"I.. I'm not sure..", Chuck replied, Nate raised his eyebrow at him, "I mean, I know, but"

"But what?"

"Last night, she got seriously drunk at Blair's party, like wasted. So I offered her a ride in my limo, we talked, all we did was talk, and she told me about her daughter".

"Chuck you told Gossip Girl?" Nate asked, shocked.

"That's exactly what I didn't do. I swore to her I wouldn't tell anyone, and I didn't! But someone did."

"Well, who?"

"I don't know. She told me I was the only person she'd ever told".

"Well that makes no sense".

"Nathaniel, someone is trying to set me up, and I'm gonna find out exactly who it is and kill the guy", he added seriously, "Let's get to class".

* * *

"So, how'd it go with Nate last night?" Serena asked her best friend whilst taking a bite from her tuna sandwich. The two girls were sitting on the Steps of the Met, eating their lunch like they did everyday.

"What are you talking about? I hate the jerk", Blair remarked, taking a bite from her fruit salad.

"So that's why I saw you talking to him?"

"No, you saw _him _talking to _me_, and then _me_ telling _him_ to go run off and find some other girl to make a fool out of, preferably Little J".

"That intense, huh. Cus, word has it he wants you back".

"Yeah, well he's a bit late".

"Come on, B, you and Nate are perfect!"

"We were, then he unperfected the perfect".

"What?"

"You know what I mean".

Serena coughed, "Okay, so what about dare I say, Chuck?"

"Urgh, please, don't make me throw up, no way am I going back there".

"Look, as much as I don't understand what you saw in Chuck"

"Yeah, well I don't understand what you see in Humphrey", Blair bitchily said back.

"We've established that point many times before", Serena, said calmly, Blair had often asked what her relationship with Dan was all about, and even though Serena loved her best friend, she also loved Dan, and no one else's opinion mattered to her. "But, when you were with Chuck you were the happiest I'd seen you in a long, long time."

"Your point being?"

"You love him Blair!" Serena squeeled.

Blair sighed, "No, S, I don't think I do".

* * *

Chuck Bass stepped into his limo and relaxed in the back seat. "Um, John? A word before we take off?" He asked the driver.

"Yes, Mr Bass?"

"Last night, when you um, picked me up from that party with the girl. You didn't happen to hear what we were, uh, discussing, did you?" He asked, in a curious like manner.

"I did in fact hear, everything. These windows aren't as thick as one might think.", the driver explained.

"Right, you see the funny thing is that the revelation appeared on Gossip Girl today."

"And you think I, a 32 year-old guy with a wife and three year old daughter, posted on a blog, I have only heard you and your rich ass friends talk about?" He remarked.

"No, sir, I just.."

"How do you know the girl didn't do it?"

"Why would she tell the world her secret?"

"Not that girl, the other girl".

"Wait, what other girl? It was only me and Maddison in the car"

"Nooo, a blonde girl was in the front seat next to me. Nate told me to take her home, she's his girlfriend, or something?"

"That bitch. Are you for real, John? You're not just messing with me?" Chuck made sure.

"I'm sure".

"Take me to Brooklyn, I have unfinished business to attend to", Chuck ordered.

* * *

Dan Humphrey's reading was quickly interrupted by a loud, eager knock on the front door of the Brooklyn apartment he shared with his father, and younger sister. He sighed, since becoming the boyfriend of Serena Van Der Woodsen, he barely had any time to himself, he loved Serena, of course he did, but he missed reading quietly after school, too.

"Chuck?" Dan sounded surprised as he found his local enemy on his doorstep. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked giving a sarcastic smile.

"I'm looking for your sister."

"Yeah, no way." Dan replied, "Do you not remember the last time you were with my sister? It's pretty much the whole reason why I hate your guts so much", Dan told him matter of factly.

"Listen, book boy, I'm not here cus I wanna be, believe me", he said peering inside the Humphrey's apartment in what appeared to be disgust, "But she has somewhat, gotten herself involved in an incident which involves a friend of mine."

"Nate?"

"Sadly no."

"Then, who?" Dan asked.

"Maddison. I'm sure you've read up on her today".

"Well, it's sorta been going around the school, so yeah. What's this gotta do with my sister?"

"Junior Humphrey was the one that posted it to dear Gossip Girl".

"What, and you know this for a fact?"

"I have reliable sources", Chuck said.

"No, that's not answering my question, Chuck. Do you know this for a fact, or not?"

"I know it may be hard for you to believe that you and your sister are one of us now, but you need to start getting used to the fact that people in this city talk. There were only four people who knew about this incident; one of them I know just for a fact he didn't do it, Maddison herself didn't do it, I didn't do it, so that leaves Jenny."

"I can't believe she'd do that", Dan shook his head.

"Check her computer".

"You want me to spy on her now? First your making accusations, and-"

"Just do it, Humphrey. And least then we'll be sure", Chuck insisted.

"Sure? So you're _not _certain? And what's with the 'we'll'?"

"I'm 99 percent sure."

Dan opened the door wider to let Chuck in. Chuck looked around, "So is this like the welcome area, or?"

"It's the living room, Chuck." Chuck nodded. Dan went into Jenny's room and returned with her laptop.

"Okay, let's have a look." The two boys scanned their eyes over the computer in front of them.

"Hey, look at this", Chuck pointed. _"Last webpage visited at 9:30AM, logged in as 'annonymous, visited pages NEWS, POST GOSSIP + LITTLE J'S PROFILE."_

"She likes to keep checking her page then", Chuck commented.

"I can't believe she'd do that to someone."

* * *

It was 4:30PM and Dan was just about to start his literature paper, when Jenny arrived home. She definetly didn't look your average fourteen year old freshman girl, she could get away with sixteen, possibly even seventeen.

"Hey, Dan. Serena told me to tell you to call her tonight about going to the movies with her and Eric", Jenny announced as she hung her coat up and loosened her ponytail.

"Ok. Jen, can I talk to you for a minute", Dan asked, closing his books.

"Um not right now, Nate's supposed to be calling me", she told him as she headed towards her room.

"It's important."

Jenny sighed and rolled her eyes, "What?" she huffed, in a rude tone, folding her arms.

"Okay", Dan said, sitting up straight on the armchair, "I suppose you've heard about Maddison Redgrave".

"Yeah, who hasn't? Slut.", Jenny commented.

"No she's not a slut. You have no right to judge her over that, you also had no right to tell Gossip Girl about it".

Jenny puffed, "Wha-what? I didn't.."

"I _know_ you did Jen".

"Well, you know so what? I mean she deserves it", Jenny declared.

"Deserves it? Who are you? Look at yourself Jenny. Look at who you're turning into. It's like your life ambition to become one of Blair Waldorf's little helpers".

"What, and it wasn't your life ambition to become Serena's boyfriend?" Jenny challenged him.

"The difference is, I love Serena for who she is, you love Blair because of what she is, her status, her popularity. You're better than them, Jen. You are."

"I don't need this", Jenny said, getting up.

"You need to think about what you're turning into. And whether or not you like the person that you see in the mirror, cus I know for a fact I don't. I just want the old Jenny back. The old Jen, who came to the movies with me on Friday nights and thought I was cool, the Jenny that played football in the park with Dad and I, the Jenny that didn't buy Blair Waldorf's old clothes from charity stores, but made them and better one's." He placed his hand on her shoulder, Jenny turned away, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. "So if you happen to know if that Jenny's coming back, then let me know".

* * *

"Hello, may I help you?" Samantha Erikson opened the door to a petite blonde girl, with huge blue eyes.

"Can I talk to Maddison please?" Jenny Humphrey asked.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea".

"Please, it's urgent", pleaded Jenny.

"What could be so urgent at 8PM?" Samantha asked.

"It's this history assignment, we've been paired together and I completely forgot what I was supposed to research. Please? I won't be long I promise", Jenny begged.

"Oh alright, Maddison, there's someone here to see you", Samantha called up the stairs, whilst letting Jenny into their home.

"I don't wanna see anybody", Maddison called back down, groaning.

"She says it's important, it's-", Samantha stopped, realising she didn't have a clue who this girl was. "Jenny", the girl said back to her "It's Jenny", Samantha called back up.

Almost immediatly Maddison ran down the stairs. Her usually beautiful and straight hair was messy, and all the place, her eyes were puffy, red and swollen and she was dressed in grey sweat pants and a _Hello Kitty _tanktop.

"I'll leave you girls alone".

"Sorry, I know this isn't the best of times", Jenny said. "I just have to tell you something".

Maddison sniffed and blew her nose into a tissue, she waited for Jenny to continue.

"Okay, well over the past year I have become closer and closer to becoming friends with Blair. And since I started dating Nate, Blair obviously started hating me. I was jealous of the fact that you'd seemed to make such a good impression on her, so I did something I probably shouldn't have. _Definetly_ shouldn't have. I was the one who tipped Gossip Girl off about you. Not Chuck or Blair, or.. me." She looked down at her shoes, waiting for Maddison to say something.

"Why?" She stopped, "What have I ever done to you", Maddison sighed.

"Nothing, and that's why I can't apologise enough", Jenny pleaded, tears starting to stream down her face.

After what felt like ten minutes of silence, Maddison spoke, "I respect your honesty, Jenny. It must've been really hard for you to come here and tell me that. But it doesn't make what you did any less bad, I'm moving again."

"What? Maddison you can't!" Jenny exclaimed, "There must be a way for you to stay".

"Uh, with my Mom? I don't think so."

"I think I've got an idea".

* * *

**Chapter Five Preview -**_ Time's up B, the clock is ticking, make your decision N or C. Will J's plan to stop M from leaving work? Of course, I'll be the first to know. You Know You Love Me xoxo Gossip Girl._

**AUTHORS NOTE - Chapter Five will be the last chapter, from what I've planned out and it should be up in the next few days. In regards to whether this fic is based on the show or books, it's kind of a mixture; I suppose the Jenny and Nate stuff is the books, but describing Jenny with blonde hair is the show, so yeah it's a bit of both. Keep reviewing! xo**


	5. Tying Up Loose Ends

**Fanfiction - GOSSIP GIRL**

**Chapter Five - Tying Up Loose Ends.**

"Hello?" Serena answered her cell, sat up in bed in a daze and held her hand to her head.

"Hey! I was just wondering if you wanted to get some breakfast?" Dan asked, filing through his school papers, it was Sunday morning, and Dan had gotten up early to finish his assignments.

Serena stared at her alarm clock, **8:03am **it read. "Dan? Do you know what the time is?"

"Um, yeah it's.. Oh, sorry did I wake you?" Dan apologised.

"It's okay", Serena laughed. "Give me about half an hour, and I'll meet you at your place".

"Sounds good".

"Oh, and Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you", she told him

"I love you too, Serena".

* * *

"Miss Blair".

Blair pulled the sheets from over her head. She groaned. Another morning, meant another day to face. "Why are you waking me up so early?"

"Your boyfriend is here".

Blair drastically sat up, "I don't have a boyfriend, Joya".

"Well, there is a boy waiting for you downstairs", she announced and walked out of Blair's room. _Great_. Blair got out of bed and flung on her pretty beige dressing gown, it was made out of delicate material and hung loosely. She bounced down the stairs, a pang of excitement overtaking her stomach.

The boy waiting for her stood up from the sofa.

"Oh", Blair said, her voice lowering in disappointment.

"I was in the area, thought I should stop by", Nate Archibald explained.

Blair took her place on the sofa, sipping orange juice. "You shouldn't have come, Nate", Blair told him.

"Look, I'm not here, for an argument. I'm not even here to ask you back. I just, I had to see you Blair."

"Does Jenny know of your current presence?" Blair asked.

He looked down, "No".

"That's just perfect. What the hell's wrong with you, Nate?"

"Nothing. Nothing, okay. I just don't know."

"Do you even know what you want? I mean really?" Blair asked him, eating grapes.

"Yes, I want to be alone. For now. But in the future, who knows. I just don't want things to be awkward between us. So maybe I should go", he said, heading towards the door.

"No." Blair said, standing up. "Don't go. We have coffee", she smiled. Nate returned the smile.

"Miss Blair, Miss Serena is on the phone for you", Joya came into the room.

"Oh", Blair answered. "Could you tell her I'm in the middle of something and I'll call her back, later?"

"Of course".

"You don't have to blow Serena off for me, you know"

"I know. But this thing between us needs to get sorted out."

Blair picked up the Vogue magazine in front of here, and started flicking through the pages, reading the fashion guides.

"Okay. Um, saying sorry is just gonna sound pathetic. So, um. I _do _apologise, but I'm not gonna keep on grovelling."

"Good", Blair said, looking up.

"I hurt you. And not just once, but twice. But you hurt me, too."

"And I'm sorry for that." Blair told him, "But when I thought you'd forgiven me, you then publicly humiliated me in front of everyone. Do you have any idea how that felt?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. Because you did that to me, when I found out you'd be sleeping with Chuck."

"That's different." Blair snapped.

"Is it?" He questioned. "Look", he stopped. "I don't want to argue. The past is the past, I can accept that, I just need you to".

Blair sighed. She placed the magazine back onto the marbel table in front of her. "I suppose".

Nate smiled, "Good. I know things will never be perfect between us again, but I just want you to know that I'll always love you, Blair, always."

"Nate-"

"No, let me finish. I wish with all my heart we could be together, but I know we're not right. We're just not. So, that's why as much as it pains me to say this; I think you should be with Chuck".

"Don't be ridiculous".

"I know how happy he made you, okay, I'm not an idiot."

"I don't need your permission Nate".

"I know you don't. I'm just giving you guys, my um.. blessing", he winked.

"What about Jenny?" Blair changed the subject.

Nate sighed. He took a seat next to Blair, and burried his head into his hands. "I think that was never gonna work."

Blair nodded, and smiled. "There's something great out there for you Nate Archibald, someone great who will love you for who you are and not care about anything else", she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but she's not you".

"She'll be better than me", Blair winked.

Nate broke into a small laughter, "Blair Waldorf, did you just announce there are other people better than you in the world?"

"Maybe, but if you tell anyone I said that, I'll kill you", she said giving him a light punch on the arm. They looked at each other. "Friends?" Nate, asked.

"Like you have to even ask", Blair whispered, and wrapped her arms around him.

_"No that's not a tear in my eye. Even Gossip Girl loves a reunion, and life wouldn't be the same if N and B hated each other. Moving on from that though, how's N gonna break the news to J?"_

* * *

Luke Jonas stepped out from the yellow taxi he had taken from John F Kennedy airport to the location he was presently standing in, 25th Avenue. He tipped the driver 10 and took his Niki rucksack from the backseat. He sighed, and looked ahead at him, it was possibly the biggest house he had ever seen and it all belonged to the girl he loved, whose Mother also resented him to no end. He took each stone step at a time, constantly watching the windows to make sure Samantha Erikson was not watching. He dropped his rucksack to the floor and rang the doorbell. After about 2 minutes it was opened, and to looks surprise, a petite blonde girl was there to greet him.

Jenny saw his expression drop into confusion and immediatly explained her presence, "Hii! Sorry I know I'm not who you were expecting. I'm Jenny Humphrey, a... friend, of Maddison's. We spoke on the phone? Come in, she'll be right down", Jenny gestured for him to enter the house. Luke looked around in awe, this was definetly different from the place Maddison had lived in back in California. Their New York home, was Victorian style, with pastle wallpapers and vintage curtains. A sudden thump came from the stairs, and Luke immediatly turned around.

Maddison's eyes welled up. "Luke!" she ran to him, like a scene out of a love story, Jenny watched in happiness, Maddison flung her arms around Luke and hung onto him for as long as she could. He took her arm and held her hands.

"You haven't changed a bit", he told her.

Her lip began to quiver. She was experiencing so many different emotions right now, she couldn't even believe it. "I.." she began, "I thought I'd never see you again. Mom, she." She stopped, not knowing how to begin.

Jenny broke the silence, "I think I'm gonna go now. My job here seems to be done", she smiled. "And Maddison, once again I'm sorry, you know about the whole Gossip Girl thing?"

Maddison whose arms were wrapped around Luke's neck, just smiled. "It's okay Jenny, you've brought back the most important thing in my life, and I can't thank you enough for it".

Jenny winked, "I'll leave you guys to catch up".

"What's Gossip Girl?" Luke finally asked after Jenny's exit.

Maddison just laughed, "You don't even wanna know", she said, shaking her head.

* * *

The lift in the Waldorf's pent house made an alert sound as Blair, herself stepped out of it. Dressed head to toe, in designer wear, Blair looked gorgeous as ever.

"Joya?" she called. "Joya, can you make some Coffee, I'm exhausted", Blair called out, again. She hung up her coat on the arm of the stairs and walked into the living room. The lights were all switched off, _what the hell is going on, here? _"Hello? Joya? What's going on?" She walked further and further, when she saw light. Blair stared around the room, absorbing her surroundings. And that's when she saw him.

"Oh, you scared me", she sighed. His eyes were staring at the floor, leading her to look in that direction, too. And that was the moment she realised. Down on her own dining room floor, Chuck Bass had laid out Red Rose petals (her favourite flower) spelling out "_I love you_".

"I don't know what to say", she smiled.

He walked towards her, holding a rose himself. "Then don't say anything. Blair, I love you. It's as simple as that."

"But you're Chuck Bass", she told him, "You don't fall in love".

"I always said that, I know. But that's because I'd never fallen in love before. I mean, with my father and my family, I didn't know it was possible for me to. But then I met you, Blair. And I know I said some really awful things to you, bad, even for me. But did I mean any of them? No. I was just denying the fact of the matter. So, you can turn me down, right here, right now, and yes I'll probably want to kill myself if you do, but at least I'll know I'd tried, I want you Blair, this is it, I'm fighting for you."

She took the rose out of his hand and placed it onto the chair beside him. She held his hand. "It was always you", she whispered and kissed him.

* * *

_"So, summer is almost here. How are you spending yours? I'm thinking about going to Europe, checking out the guys, maybe learn how to wind surf? It's been an interesting couple of weeks here in the Upper East Side, I've sure enjoyed it. Spotted: D and S, enjoying their own private picnic in Central Park, aww, I personally never thought this would last, but then again I can be wrong at times. N, peacefully enjoying Shakespeare in a Cafe downtown, what's happened N? Oh, right you want to be alone. Are N and D switching personalities? Cus it sure seems that way to me. J, buying materials for her latest creation. C & B at the Deluxe's 'Audrey Hepburn Night' watching Breakfast At Tiffany's, seems like B's finally got a guy who understands her, and C's finally got a girl to keep him tamed. And last but not least; M and L spotted at JFK airport holding hands with Little S, looks like NYC just wasn't for that little family. Come back in a few years, Little S, when you're 16, us Upper East Sider's are sure to show you a good time. Until Next Time xoxo Gossip Girl."_

**Authours Note ; So that's the end of my first Gossip Girl fic, 'The New Girl In Town', thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed it, I really hope you enjoyed it? Please, let me know what you thought of this last chapter, too. My next fic is sort of a Gossip Girl fic, it's a Gossip Girl + Supernatural crossover and I'm really excited about starting it. So, until next time xoxo.**


End file.
